


Vestido

by daynettedaniela



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynettedaniela/pseuds/daynettedaniela
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Kudos: 13





	Vestido

Eso estaba tan mal, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba en una estúpida fiesta de los vengadores,no era parte de ellos pero Thor lo obligaba a ir a la tierra, bajo su estricto cuidado, para redimirse. Y ella estaba allí,en ese vestido corto, mostrando la belleza de mujer que era. No le costaría nada acercarse y hablarle al oído, eso quería,que sintiera el cuero de sus ropas contra su espalda desnuda y sentirla estremecerse con alguna sucia palabra, quería hacer su cuerpo responder en más de una manera y posición, quería. Pero, lamentablemente,ella lo odiaba y ,por si fuera poco,era la novia de su hermano. Hermano que ahora lo estaba mirando a la distancia,no entendiendo su sospecha de que Loki estaba mirando las piernas de su mortal. 

Era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Loki,no a Thor. A él siempre le habían gustado las mujeres voluptuosas,de gruesos muslos y abundantes escotes que eran constantemente empujados a su rostro bronceado. A él le gustaba apasionadas, inteligentes,delgadas,esas que nadie miraba por "no ser suficiente". Quizás Sif fue la excepción en el corazón de Loki,pero igual que otras,solo le interesaba Thor,y con tal de estar cerca del rubio,eran capaces de jugar con él, aunque Thor nunca le presto atención a Sif,no como mujer. Pero Loki, Loki pudo ser feliz con aquella morocha fuerte,si no fuera por Thor.

Ahora, mientras luchaba por no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos y evidenciar lo que la pequeña mujer le provocaba a su cuerpo,Jane lo miro. Ella parecía hastiada de su flamante novio quien,por sexta vez en la noche,estaba a punto de arrojarle su cerveza encima,riendo por las cosas que sus compañeros decían y Darcy no había sido invitada a la fiesta,no tenía como escaparse por mucho tiempo. Se excuso con Thor para ir al baño y finalmente escapó de su brazo asfixiante,no era bonito estar dos horas sintiendo el olor a cebollas de sus axilas y el sudor alcohólico que largaba su cuerpo. Escapose hacia la barra de tragos,suspirando cuando cayó casi derrotada frente a Natasha.

—Pareces preocupada.—susurro la pelirroja sonriendo—

—Mas bien harta,Thor…a veces es insoportable.

—Seguramente esa convención científica sería más disfrutada por alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo?—la castaña encarnó una ceja, sintiéndose levemente atacada—

—No me malinterpretes,por favor,quizás antes hubiera sido ofensivo viniendo de mi,pero ahora…soy como Thor,en ciertos aspectos,por ejemplo,estoy enamorada de alguien que no tiene nada que ver conmigo y posiblemente no tengamos un futuro juntos.—murmuro la rusa con su mirada fija en el hombre en la barra, encorvado y alejado de todos—

—¿Ese es…?

—¿Banner?—Jane asintió—Si,es él.—la pelirroja suspiro—

—¿Porque dices que Thor y yo no tenemos futuro? ¿O él y tú?

—Oh,por favor,no creo que estés verdaderamente enamorada de él,no te ofendas pero se te nota. Puedo decir lo mismo de Banner,nunca me verá como algo más que lo que ven todos. Yo soy una araña solitaria,instruida para matar, y Thor es un cachorro espacial,que disfruta matar y follar sin sentido. Ninguna de las personas que amamos están de acuerdo con esas cosas,y las cosas no funcionan mágicamente.—Natasha suspiro y se encogió de hombros— El amor es cosa de niños. Por cierto,cuidado. Cuernitos está cazando y te tiene en la mira.—dijo antes de irse con un trago preparado—

—¡Espera!—sin embargo la mujer no se detuvo y solo se fue a reunir con sus compañeros de misiones—¿Que quiso decir con eso?

—Quizas, mortal,quiso decir que te cuides de mí.

La voz había sido un susurro aterciopelado en oído,la voz profunda y dominante había llegado como un aliento fantasmal,que le había hecho erizar la piel. Jane levantó la mirada para ver a la persona que se cernía a su lado, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que era él. Sus líneas faciales eran tan aristócratas, tan inhumanas y crueles como él. Quiso golpearlo,la mano le escocia con esa necesidad, pero se contuvo,lo último que quería era captar la atención de Thor. Él sonrió al observar eso y apoyo su espalda contra la barra, demasiado cerca de ella. Él robo su trago,el que Natasha había dejado frente a ella y que nunca se había percatado que estaba hasta ese momento. En realidad, él no tenía necesidad de tomar,solo de molestarla.

—Te vi tan molesta cuando me viste aparecer detrás de Thor,—él rio—¿Donde quedaron tus ímpetus, pequeña leona?

Ella lo miró con mala expresión.

—Disculpame si ver a un asesino maniático y mentiroso compulsivo,en mi planeta nuevamente,no me llena de satisfacción.

—Te salve la vida,mortal,deberías ser un poco más agradecida.

—¿Salvaste mi vida y me lo reclamas? No es muy altruista de tu parte, además eso no significa que no seas un asesino y mentiroso.

—Soy el dios de las mentiras, querida,no puedes esperar menos.—ronroneo,disgustando a Jane y consiguiendo un poco de diversión—

—No me digas querida,no soy tu "querida".

Un estruendo interrumpió la ingeniosa respuesta que Loki pensaba darle. Lo único que Loki fue capaz de entender fue a Thor, gritándole que llevara a Jane a un lugar seguro. Ella pareció entender lo mismo puesto que cuando el dios se movió hacia ella,ella se estaba moviendo hacia él.

—¿A dónde…?

—¡No se!—exclamo Loki nervioso,viendo volar a Tony Stark pero sin su traje—¡Tú piénsalo y yo lo cumpliré!

Jane pensó en su apartamento, y,al agarrar el brazo de Loki, sintió que todo se desvanecía alrededor, cuando en realidad estaba esperando algo parecido a lo que había leído en Harry Potter. De repente todo volvió a sentirse real y trastabillo con sus propios pies,cayendo sobre algo medianamente agradable pero duro. Al mirar hacia abajo,vio la cara malhumorada de Loki observándola,si,había caído sobre él.

—Por eso no transporto gente.—murmuro mientras sentía las manos de Jane sobre su pecho—

—¿Ah? ¿Y que transportas?—pregunto ella sarcásticamente, mientras se empujaba lejos de él—¿Vacas?

—Supongo que una vaca sería mucho más sencilla de transportar que tú,enana Foster.

Jane se ofusco y se dio cuenta de algo. Había llevado al asesino maniático a su hogar,su casa, Erik había tomado su lugar en la conferencia y Darcy se suponía no estaría. Calculando eso,Jane se puso nerviosa. Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de salir de su campo visual u alcance,lo cual alertó la curiosidad de Loki y obviamente fue detrás de ella. Ella se escabulló a la cocina y cuando él entró, ella le apuntó con un cuchillo de cocina que segundos antes había estado en su soporte.

—Ahora,Jane,eso es descortés.—acercandose, prácticamente sin inmutarse—

—No puedo ser cortés con un lunático de tu talla.

—¿Te crees capaz de dañarme, preciosa?—Loki llegó hasta ella y ,tomando su mano, guío el cuchillo a su garganta—¿Crees que tendrás la capacidad de lastimar a alguien?

Jane sabía que estaba jugando, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué. Ella hundió un poco más el cuchillo,en el punto que un humano normalmente comenzaría a sangrar. Él se rió,no le estaba haciendo ni cosquillas.

—¿Esta es la noble noviecita de Thor? Que turbio.

Ella dejó caer el cuchillo por esas palabras y él aprovecho el momento para atraparla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo.

—¿A dónde vas, muñeca? Tenemos que hablar.

—Sueltame,o le diré a Thor…

—¿Que vas a decirle a Thor? ¿Que querías matar a su hermano sin que él hiciera ninguna cosa? —él la miro profundamente a los ojos y ella dejó de luchar contra su agarre—Sabes que tengo razon,sobre ti,sobre Thor,sobre tu pequeño planeta…—él miro sus labios, hambriento,pero solo dejo su aliento vagar de su mejilla a su oido—sabes que necesitan ser dominados para lograr una igualdad,sabes que son egoístas,que dicen lo que quieren pero jamás dan nada para hacerlo. Necesitan un guía que los lleve,la libertad es una mentira que los ciega y los discrimina y yo…yo soy el salvador de tu especie. 

Él la empujó hacia atrás,sin soltarla ni un poco,llevándola y apretándola contra la encimera,cerrando el contacto de sus caderas duras con el valle de su feminidad.

—Los humanos son tan vulnerables…confían en un grupo de inadaptados para sentirse seguros. Fury y sus jefes saben de cosas que realmente suceden,pero claro,los Vengadores no deben saberlo,el hombre de hojalata destruyó varios nidos de cuervo pero las serpientes que los otros esconden son mucho más peligrosos. Todos son egoístas,nunca habrá paz, porque así no lo quieren,¿e insistes con llamarme asesino maniático? ¿Insistes en decir que yo soy el problema?

Una de los brazos de Loki abandono su espalda,apresandola con un solo brazo, y su mano se elevó hasta tocar su rostro. Primero acarició su pómulo con su pulgar descendiendo hacia su mandíbula y finalmente su mano se dirigió a su garganta, apretándola apenas.

—¿Vas a matarme?—jadeo Jane—Thor sabrá que fuiste tú.

Loki río.

—Oh, Foster,¿Son mis palabras tan atrapantes? —las piernas de la mortal se separaron por si solas, abriéndose, permitiéndole acunarse cómodamente—No sería beneficioso matarte, pequeña,—él respiro en su oído—tengo mejores planes para ti.

La magia que había movido sus piernas la obligo a abrazarlo con ellas y entonces pudo sentir su excitación. Los ojos de Loki estaban empapados en lujuria y su mirada estaba fija en su boca justo antes de atacar. Sus labios la devoraron profundamente, casi hasta devorarle el alma, cuando ella jadeó, él sumó su lengua a la combinación, recorriendo y domando a su antojo. Ella correspondió sin saber porque, seguía pensando lo que había dicho antes pero la oscura manera en que la estaba tratando,y prometía tratarla,la estaba encandilando y manipulando. Él la subió a la encimera y finalmente la libro de su brazo opresor, rompió el beso y la miro fijamente.

—Espero que no se te ocurra la brillante idea de tratar de matarme nuevamente, porque si lo intentas, simplemente lo haré muy doloroso para ti.

La sola mención de aquello con su voz sedosa y malévola le hizo ahogar un gemido. Él estaba despertando algo en ella que nunca había querido admitir. Él rió ante su reacción y movió sus caderas contra las de ellas,generando ardiente fricción. Ella gimió sin poder evitarlo y él sonrió complacido,sus ojos fijos en su rostro. Su ceño se frunció,tratando de pensar razones para que se detuviera,pero no llegaban las que le parecieran válidas.

—No luches contra lo que deseas,—ronroneo él, mientras continuaba moviendo su cuerpo contra el de la frágil mortal— siento tu deseo,Jane Foster. Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré,dime que si y no me detendré,dime que no…

Loki no termino la frase. No sabía que haría si ella le decía que no. Él,como hombre,jamás había tomado a una dama contra su voluntad,sin importar su estatus,prefería que rogaran desesperadamente por el placer,su ego le impedía caer tan bajo como para abusar de algún ser de aquel modo,pero Jane…lo estaba volviendo loco por alguna razón. Quería morder sus labios,marcar su piel,quería comerla en cada forma que fuera posible,quería devorarla con su pasión pero ella…ella no decía nada.

—Foster.—él susurro, amenazante, mientras volvía a embestirle,el cuero comenzaba a empaparse con la humedad que se filtraba de su ropa interior—

—P-p-pero Thor…—ella gimió con el empuje duro que él dio cuando el nombre de su hermano brotó de sus deliciosos labios—

—Thor no está aquí para detenerme,Thor no estará aquí por un buen rato,la única que puede detenerme ahora eres tú. Además,dudo que Thor sea un amante realmente bueno,¿hmm?—Loki aflojó el agarre de su garganta apenas,solo para volver a apretarla—Responde,Jane,mi paciencia se acaba.

Jane gimió, sintiendo el cuero entre sus piernas. Podía sentir también el grueso falo que se encontraba duro justo detrás del cuero, prometiendo destrozarla deliciosamente. 

—Loki,por favor.—ella gimió y él sonrió apenas, complacido—

—¿Que sucede,mortal? Tendrás que ser más específica.

—Por favor…—Jane no quería decirlo,no quería humillarse asi—

—Dimelo, dímelo y te daré más de lo que piensas.

—Por favor,Loki,hazme tuya.—murmuro ella luego de luchar contra su orgullo por unos momentos—

Loki volvió a atacar su boca,con más pasión que la vez anterior. Su mano soltó la garganta de la dama y bajo por la línea de su hombro, moviéndose por su espalda hasta el enganche de su vestido. Deslizo la correa hasta liberar por completo la prenda. Separándose de su boca, continuó depositando besos y mordidas en la piel de su mandíbula,su cuello. Jane gimió ante la sensación,su lengua estaba helada y su piel hervía,era un contraste erótico,su piel ardía en un febril placer que él solo avivaba en cada movimiento. Loki se separo de su cuello,solo para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Ese vestido lucia tan caro como corto,no querrías que lo tratara como lo voy a hacer contigo.—Loki llevo ambas manos a su cintura y ,sosteniendo el vestido suelto,la levantó de la fría encimera—¿Habitación?—jadeo levemente mientras sentía que ella lo apretaba con fuerza con sus piernas en su cintura—

—Tercera puerta a la izquierda.—jadeo en respuesta mientras él deslizaba su mano por su espalda,hasta la curva de su trasero, buscando su tesoro húmedo—

Loki fue veloz,en pocos minutos la tenía sobre la cama,solo en las pequeñas bragas que llevaba,el vestido había volado hacia algún lugar de la habitación y si bien le importaba,la mirada enardecida y peligrosa de Loki le impedía mover su vista de sus ojos. Él subió sobre ella y la besó una vez más,eso le encantaba a Loki,le encantaba besar a su presa antes de comerla. Ladeó su cabeza para profundizar el beso y luego simplemente lo rompió sin más, deslizándose nuevamente por su cuello pero sin detenerse,interesado en su pecho recién descubierto. Las manos de Jane volaron al cabello azabache cuando él comenzó a darle atención a sus senos,podía sentirlo, lamiendo, mordiendo,su lengua girando alrededor de su pezón y sus dientes luego atrapando tiernamente el brote para tirar apenas de él. Jane gimió y grito ante las atenciones,sin importarle si las sábanas que estaba manchando con el pecado eran las mismas que compartía diariamente con Thor cuando él estaba.

Él adoro eso. Sus manos exigiéndole más y él más estaba dispuesto a darle. Una de sus manos descendio, extendiendo su estremecimiento por su frío toque hasta su femenina caverna,donde se burló de su placer,tocando la entrada de sus labios y su clitoris sobre la tela diminuta que cubría su feminidad sin hacer lo suficiente para satisfacerla, solamente hacerla desarmarse más debajo de su toque. La braga desapareció de dos firmes tirones sincronizados, permitiéndole a él introducir sus dedos en su húmeda excitación. Quizás dos dedos fueron demasiado para ella pero él no se detuvo,continuo bombeando sus dígitos dentro y fuera de su canal mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban la dulce piel de su vientre y la cuna de sus caderas.

—¡Loki!—gimio ella, sintiendo como él introducía sus dedos y los arqueaba,tocando un punto justo y dulce—¡Por favor!

—Hmmm,ya que ruegas tan bellamente.—Loki quitó sus dedos y se erigió de rodillas sobre la cama,llevando sus dedos a su boca y limpiando los fluidos femeninos con su lengua—Tan deliciosa, luego tendré que probar directamente de la fuente…

Loki no la hizo esperar más,se quitó la ropa con magia,sin perder mucho tiempo,ya lo había malgastado bastante. Tomo sus tobillos con una mano, poniéndolos ambos sobre el mismo hombro, y con la otra mano,dirigió su miembro a sus labios húmedos. 

—Ahora sabrás que es lo es que te folle un verdadero dios.

Luego comenzó a empujar, deteniendo la contracción de las caderas de la mujer con su segunda mano, abriéndose camino en su estrecho canal. Jane gimió y su boca se abrió ampliamente por la intensidad,tomando las sábanas entre sus dos puños. Los jadeos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes mientras él acababa de entrar completamente en ella. Estaba inhumanamente frio,duro y helado entre sus suaves y cálidas paredes.

Finalmente,Loki decidió separar sus tobillos y acomodar cada muslo a cada lado de su cintura, luego se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a embestir. Los primeros empujes fueron lentos y suaves, mientras Loki acababa de acomodarse finalmente para arremeter en serio. Su brazo estaba flexionado junto a su cabeza,controlando el peso que la aplastaba, su mano libre volvió a su garganta, mientras sus embestidas se volvían duras y rapidas. Él la observaba fijamente mientras ella se deshacía en gemidos, gruñó,mostrando sus dientes. Los golpes movían la cama ligeramente,provocando que el respaldo golpeara repetidamente contra la pared. Ella lo araño, su espalda,sus brazos,su cuello, mientras gemía al compás de sus caderas.

—Dime, Jane Foster,—gruño él entre dientes, interrumpido por jadeos y algunos gemidos—¿Acaso él logra sacar este animal en ti? ¿Este animal oscuro,deseoso de una sección de sexo desenfrenado que es obvio que no has tenido? ¿Él se preocupa acaso de otra cosa que no sea enterrar su polla en tu gloriosa vagina hasta correrse y dejarte insatisfecho?—se rio sin aliento—Pues,habrás logrado un enorme cambio…

Loki se movió a un ritmo agresivo,casi animal,apretando su garganta hasta que el flujo de aire era apenas suficiente para ella. Sintió su orgasmo aproximarse,hacia un buen tiempo que no experimentaba uno,bajando desde lo profundo de su abdomen hasta desgarrarle un grito de su garganta y apretar sus músculos alrededor del miembro del dios.

—Si,¡Si!—jadeo él—Ven para mi,¡Grita mi nombre!

Ella obedeció sin pensar,sin necesidad de pensarlo. Loki gimió cuando la sintió desarmarse a su alrededor, cuando la escucho proclamar su nombre de su garganta,nombrandolo su duelo y dios. Su orgasmo se precipitó sobre él,no lo detuvo ni se detuvo,su semilla contamino su adolorido canal mientras él continuaba moviéndose,asegurando cada gota de su esencia en su cuerpo virtuoso. Loki se desplomó sobre Jane,jadeando pesadamente en su oído,sintiendo a cambio lo mismo de ella.

—Me pregunto,¿Si hubiera caído yo,quien merecía el destierro sobre mi hermano,me hubieras querido así como a él? ¿O me hubieras querido realmente?


End file.
